


No Regrets

by radioactive_pizza



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 1429 words, Angel!Luke, BoyxBoy, Dom/sub, Holy Water, Kinda, Kinky, Luke has wings, M/M, Masochism, Maybe - Freeform, Muke - Freeform, Smut, Spanking, angel - Freeform, but probably - Freeform, demon, demon!michael, hes also, luke is a legit angel, luke's a sadist, michael is a demon, sadist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactive_pizza/pseuds/radioactive_pizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>// the one where Michael is a demon and Luke is an angel and they have hot kinky sex with holy water and shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holy Water

"Luke, I swear to fucking God." The boy in restraints said as he tried to keep his cool. 

The blonde stared at his work with the ropes and smiled at the raven haired boy.

"Don't say gods name in vain, sweetheart." He teased as he stalked around the end of the bed, lightly swaying his hips knowing that the older boys eyes were glued to him. 

Standing at the end of the bed he began to slowly take all of his clothes of, knowing he was giving the boy a little show. 

He turned around so his ass was facing the boy and slowly began dragging the skinny jeans down his long lanky legs. He wiggled his butt as he finally got jeans all the way of exposing his pure white lace panties.

He looked back at the boy on the bed and smirked knowing how much he was turning him on now. He tugged his Green Day shirt over his head and arched his back before his giant glowing wings popped out of his back, causing him to sigh in relief.

"Fuck..." He heard from behind him. He turned around to be greeted by lust blown eyes running up and down his own body.

"Please. Untie me." The boy in restraints practically begged while trying to not whine and give up his dominance. 

The blonde let out a laugh while walking over to the corner of the room and picking up something that from the dresser that Michael couldn't see.

"Tonight, I'm in control." Luke said with a deep voice as he made his way to the bed in the mirror of the room and crowded his way up on the bed, straddling the elders hips. Wings moving to fold down on top of his back, slightly tickling Michael's legs.

Blue eyes met green and before Luke even knew what he was doing his lips began attacking Michaels. The soft sound of sucking and licking from both boys filled the room, along with small moans from the smaller boy.

As cheesy as it sounds, no matter how many times they kissed both still felt fireworks. Maybe it was also mixed with a bit of exhilaration from knowing that they were both kissing something they shouldn't have.

Probably more so for the "innocent" blonde, being as all his life he was always told to steer clear for the ones with dark eyes and tattoos that littered their skin. He was told that everyone who didn't have a glowing golden halo will always be a threat to the poor innocent angel. Which in many cases is true but not with Michael. 

Michael always cared for his small angel, loving how innocent and adorable he was compared to Michael's "bad boy" demeanor.

Luke tried to pull himself out of a trance that Michael's sparkling green eyes took him into. He loved the contrast of the green against his soft pale skin, but he so desperately craved the darkness that he knew would take over his eyes sooner or later. And Luke definitely wanted it sooner.

"Be still baby..." Luke whispered at the trailed his eyes and fingertips up and down his arms. Michael's green eyes darkened slightly with lust at the pet name. No matter how hard he would try to never admit it, he kind of liked the fact that Luke, being so innocent can still find ways to become more of a dominant type. 

"I need to touch you." Michael grunted as his hips thrusted forwards making both of the teenage boys moan out suddenly. Luke let out a few cuss words as he continued to grind down on the naked boy beneath him. The lace panties and the warmth of the both of the boys cocks were almost enough to make them cum right then and there. 

All moans and movements suddenly stopped as Luke removed himself from the older boy. Michael's eyes watched him move back over to the side of the room where he picked he picked up a black silk blindfold and stalked his way back to do the bed, moving in such a seductive way.

"Luke, I wouldn't do that if I was you.." Michael warned as Luke shushed him with a smirk and slipped on the blindfold over the boys black hair.

The blonde boy reached over to the side of the bed and grabbed his small bottle of holy water. He chuckled lightly to himself as he unscrewed the cap off.

The blue eyes glistened as he watched the water swirl around in the small bottle. 

His eyes and finger tips once again began to trail over the elders chest, tracing cute little hearts and stars all over, tickling his skin.

He reached up and quickly took the blindfold off because he needed to see Michael's eyes when he did this, throwing it to the side of the room and attacking his lips with the ones beneath him.

Soon the boys pulled away to take a breath and Luke quickly put his plan into action.

He pulled himself off of Michael's chest and sat back up with a smirk. Taking the bottle he still had in his hand he lightly swayed it in front of Michael's face, loving the scared reaction he got from it.

"Luke- What are you doing?!" He panicked and wiggled around as Luke continued to tease him by slowly topping the bottle sideways and waiting for a dribble of water to spill from it.

The blond shushed him before he finally did let a small droplet of the holy water pool at the rim of the bottle. He watched in anticipation as the water finally disconnected from the rim and began falling in what seemed to be slow motion for both of them.

The water connected with his bare torso and Luke watched as it slowly sunk into Michael's skin. It was an immediate reaction from the boy beneath him, as soon as the water touched him skin he winced and screamed in pain. His eyes turned the darkest Luke had ever seen them. They looked like deep dark black pits resting in his soft pale skin.

Luke could feel him wiggling underneath him trying to escape the horrible burning sensation, but to no avail he stayed trapped under his angel. 

"Honey, If you keep moving around like that I might accidentally spill more on you.." Luke teased as he threw his head back in laughter.

Michael's teeth clenched as his black eyes glared daggers at the younger boy above him. 

"I suggest you stop...Before I do something we both regret.." Michael said slowly as he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. He knew that that was the exact opposite of what Luke wanted but he didn't want to hurt him. 

The young blond was never aware of just how dangerous he could be to him. 

There is a line and Michael could very well cross it at anytime, Luke knows this. And it seems like he's just trying to get as close to that line as possible.

"Come on baby, you know you love it." Luke smirked as he twirled the bottle around more, swishing the water around on the inside. 

"I know you can be tougher than this...."

Michael grunted as he let his body relax, trying to fight his words.

"Don't hold back." Luke said before tipping the bottle upside down and emptying its contents on to the boy below.

The screams and cries coming from the dark haired boy almost made Luke feel bad. 

Tears spilled from his eyes as the veins in his arms bulged from pulling on the restraints so hard. 

Luke took in the sight, this is what he had been waiting for. He had waited so long to see Michael so close to the edge of losing it and really potentially harming him. 

His mind went blank and the next thing he knew he was being thrown off the bed and slammed on the ground. 

He let out a slight whimper as he landed on his left wing a little too roughly. 

Slowly looking up he saw the sight he had been craving for. 

Michael was hovering above him, black eyes, red chest, arms bulging... He looked perfect.

"I told you not to do anything you would regret." He spoke with power in his voice as he looked down upon his angel. 

"I regret nothing." Luke whispered bravely as he stood up face to face with the raging satanic demon. 

"I'll make you regret everything, Angel."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I made you guys wait like 6 months for part two, I'm fucking terrible! 
> 
> THANK YOU SO MICH TO MY BEST FRIEND KAYLA FOR HELPING ME FINISH THE END, She is amazing and I love her xx !

"I told you not to do anything you would regret." He spoke with power in his voice as he looked down upon his angel. 

"I regret nothing." Luke whispered bravely as he stood up face to face with the raging satanic demon. 

"I'll make you regret everything, Angel."

\--

Before Luke could even blink Michael was on him in a second. He slammed him up against the wall, making the smaller boy let out a gasp in pain as his back connected with the wall. His neck was being attacked with new kiss and bite marks per second. By the end of the night Luke wouldn't be surprised if his whole neck was marked up.

He honestly wouldn't mind it though, he loved the night after sex when he would walk around town and parade off all his marks. He loved the fact that anyone who just took a glimps of him would know that he belonged to Michael, and Michael also loved it as well.

Moans from the younger boy filled the room as the kisses trailed up from his jaw, finally connecting with his mouth.

Michael's tongue slipped into his mouth when he let out a moan caused by his hands that connecting with Luke's ass, giving a rough squeeze.

Luke figured it was not even an option for him to try and fight for his dominance back when they were all ready this far gone.

Luke soon found Michael pulling away from their heated makeout session. 

"If you wanted my dark side you should have just asked Angel..." He smirked as his black eyes grew what seemed even darker too Luke as he got lost in them. Soon enough everything around him was slowly fading into blackness. 

Michael's arms reached around is body just as his knees gave out and collapsed.

•.•.•.•

"You didn't think you could get out of this that easily, did you?" Luke heard a deep voice whisper in his ear as he started floating into conciseness. He tried moving to sit up but he soon found out that his arms and legs were bound to the bed.

"Michael? What's going on?--" Luke asked still in a dazed state of mind, not remembering what had just taken place some 30 minutes or so ago.

"Just try relax for now babydoll...because you are in for one hell of a ride." He heard Michael huskily whisper as he drug his blunt nails down the blondes naked chest. 

Luke whimpered as he finally realized two things. The fact that his soft venerable skin was exposed to his lovers evil ways and finally, what landed him in this situation in the first place...

"Aw, is someone regretful of your decisions already? " He playfully teased to the younger boy.

"No." Luke whimpered back as he tugged on the restraints some more. He stopped moving his wrist, due to the burn he was getting from what he guessed was rope. 

The poor blonde heard Michael let out an evil chuckle before he felt the warm touch of his fingertips one is cheek.

"You wanted this, didn't you?" He dug his nails in slightly, leaving small little half moon creases in his soft skin. "Wanted me to ruin you... treat you like a proper slut hmm?" He whispered, knowing just how much it was driving his little angel insane.

Small whimpers slipped out of the younger's mouth, practically begging Michael to do something to him already. 

"I knew that's what you wanted." 

"You wanted Daddy to treat you rough?" The deep husky voice muttered almost to himself. His fingers finally moved from his cheek, dragging down his chin and onto his chest making sure to lightly feather across the younger boys nipples. Michael hummed in consent as he watched then perk up and the boy slightly wiggle around wanting more.

"Mmm--Michael..." Luke moaned out quickly as his hips jerked with pleasure and need.

"Don't worry Angel, I'll get there soon enough." The older boy said as his fingertip circled over his chest and down the contours of his toned stomach all the way down to his happy trail, littered with small dark blonde hairs.

"P-please Daddy.... want you--need you so bad" the boy bound to the bed begged as fingers started to slide closer to where he needed them the most right now. 

Michael tsked as he watched his angels reaction when he finally grabbed hold to the base of his shaft, giving it a rough squeeze causing Luke to choke out a moan.

"You are a very naughty boy Angel, do you think this is going to be pleasurable for you?" Michael questioned all while using his nails to drag up the now rock hard member before placing a kiss to the tip before all contact was disconnected.

Luke let out a hiss from pain and pleasure, despite Michael's previous words. His mind, much to his despise, was already slipping into his submissive state. 

His submissive state meant that he would do anything that Michael would ask him to do, and that's not what he wanted. He wanted to disobey, not listen to daddy's rules for once...

"I think that bad boys deserve.... spankings--what do you think?" Luke whimpered as shivers ran through his whole body, just thinking about how bruised his ass would be after the demon was finished with him. 

"I don't think bad boys get to come either..." Michael said with a giant sadistic grin on his face as he grabbed the còck ring that was sitting on the side table and placed it at the base of his shaft. 

"mm-daddy f--fuck!" He whimpered as he felt the slight squeeze. 

"I'm actually going to be a little generous tonight..." The strong voice trailed off in Luke's right ear, walking to the corner of the room grabbing the items he needed. "Gunna let you choose which order your punishments go in." His voice got louder signaling to Luke that he was at his side again. 

"I was thinking... spanking that cute little ass of your, use a toy on you maybe..." He spoke as if he was still thinking about things but Luke knew he had already had everything planned out for tonight. 

"Then maybe I could fuck you, harder than ever, show you who you belong to?" He questioned, causing Luke to let out a small whimper as he felt that special feeling his stomach start up. 

"Of course though, since this is punishment... you won't be cumming for the whole night however... But you're fine with that aren't you?" 

"Yes Daddy." 

"Good boy..." He heard back as his felt the restraints from his ankles being cut loose. He lightly rolled his left ankle before Michael was grabbing it and flipping Luke onto his stomach, letting his pretty ass take up Michael's view. He heard the demon let out a slight growl causing Luke to push his bum out a little further, slightly teasing him. 

Michael however took it as the okay to start and Luke was soon pushing his hips into the bed trying to move from the furious spanks being landed to his bottom. 

"Count them, slut." He growled once more, smacking his hand down on his left cheek leaving a gorgeous red handprint in its place. 

Luke whimpered and moaned before starting his counting. 

"One..." He said after he felt the small hand leave his ass. 

"T-two..." He stuttered out as his eyes clamped shut under the blindfold. 

"Th--three.." He cried out feeling himself harden even more, if that was even possible. 

Some amount of minutes passed by, Luke counting all the way to fifty, letting out fist cried as the burn on his skin was almost to much to handle. 

Tears were soaking into the blindfold, irritating the blue eyes further and sobs raked through his body. He shook as waited for another impact to come but it never did. 

"Oh fuck baby, so red.." Michael praised softly, staring in awe at the beautiful red color he created. His fingered kneaded and massaged his once pale butt before giving it one last final slap causing Luke to jerk in surprise. 

His breathe was heavy as he tried to calm himself down. He would love to say that he made the tears stop but that was a complete lie. 

The pain in his cóck was almost to much to handle already. He could fee the ring becoming tighter and tighter and his muscles clenching together searching for some sort of release. 

Michael quietly stared at the bounded boy on his bed, taking the sight and smell in. His eyes grazed over his frail body, thinking about how bad he wanted to just ruin him to no ends. 

His eyes trailed to his hips, noticing that he was making small movements, dick rubbing between the sheets trying desperately to ease his pain. 

Michael chuckled causing the blonde to still his movements before starting back up again, thrusting hardened into the bed so he was now properly humping the sheets.

"Such a needy little slut, aren't you?" Michael laughed as he gripped Luke's hip, tight enough that he knew it would leave small bruises. He laughed once again at how ridiculous the boy was being. Trying to get yourself of with a cóck ring was completely useless and only made things worse in his opinion. 

"Stop it!" Michael's booming voice echoed through the room causing Luke to halt his movements completely. Luke wasn't even breathing anymore, his breathe was caught in his throat as he was frozen in fear. 

Whilst Michael saw Luke was distracted he quietly and quickly made his way over to the dresser, picking up the long red stick candle and his lighter. An evil smirk was clearly visible on his face as he walked back over to his filthy angel.

Luke could hear the flicks of the lighter as Michael tried to get the flame to shoot out and to be honest he was completely terrified. His back went ridged and jaw was clamped shut. 

"You look scared..." The demon muttered before making his way back to the bed, letting his hand travel along the still warm skin on his butt. Luke's breath hitched once more went he felt Michael's blunt nails trace over the skin. 

Seconds later the room was filled with horrifying screams as the scorching hot wax, landed on his already ruined ass. He let out tears and hisses as he felt the blunt nails scrape across the rapidly drying wax, causing a new type of burn that had Luke screaming to the heavens. 

Michael just sat back and watched as the wax tipped over the edge of the candle, splattering all over the red skin beneath it. He was enjoying the torturing oh his boyfriend all too well, loving the way he reacted to his punishments. 

"God! Mi-Michael stop! Pl-please..." Luke screamed out as wiggled his hole body trying to escape from the endless torture. Michael would have stopped but Luke had not said his safe word yet. Luke knew this also and he knew that no matter how much he begged and pleaded Michael would not stop until that special word was said. And Luke wasn't sure if he wanted to tap out just yet...

Michael's still black eyes, studied the way the wax would drip on to the blondes blood red skin. He loved hearing the screams and cried from the boy, each one had him wanting more. 

Luke was heaving at this point, his teeth clenched tightly around a pillow while tears non stop dripped from his worn eyes. His throat was raw from screaming and he very much needed a release. 

Michael smirked and set down the candle, crawling over his trembling angel. Luke let out a small gasp as he felt Michael's dîck pressed to his bum. 

The demon's lips found the back of Luke's neck, placing small kisses to the heated skin. "I'll be right back." He chuckled. And when he sat up, Michael dragged his finger nails down Luke's very sensitive back, causing a fresh set of tears to spring to his eyes. 

He couldn't help but sobbing a little bit as he heard the door close behind Michael. Luke wasn't a stranger to Michael's torment because he knows it's so pleasureful for the demon. But Luke was close to a breaking point 

When Michael opened the door again, the blonde became nervous.

"You're doing so great for me, Angel. So hot." The dark boy hummed, setting a bowl filled with ice on the night stand. 

Michael knelt over a tensed Luke, and picked up an ice cube. His pale lips caught between his teeth as he eyed the tender skin of the younger's back. 

"Did you enjoy burning me, baby boy?" Michael rasped, kneeling over Luke and letting a drop of water fall onto his burned back. The blonde sucked in a breath through his teeth as the liquid seemed sizzle on his throbbing body. 

His vision blurred but no amount of clenching could prepare Luke for what he felt next. 

Michael dragged the ice cube down his back, the cold seemed to amplify the burning throughout his entire body. The younger screamed, hurting his throat more as pain seared his reddened skin.

Luke couldn't take it anymore. Panic was slowly tearing his chest apart as his body went into a fit of trembling. It was no longer pleasure he was feeling; just fire. 

"R-Red." He croaked, but it was barely a whisper. Michael had grabbed another ice cube and began dragging it down Luke once more. 

The demon was having way too much fun to notice how desperate Luke was to get away. He scraped his nails over the skin to gain another shriek from his baby boy. 

He was losing control.

Michael had always been careful around Luke, and made sure to know his limits. But the darkness seemed to have taken over his already ruined mind.

The blonde let out another scream, luckily managing to form the word better. "Red! M-Mikey st-st-stop! R-Red!" He cried, his throat straining.

As soon as he said that, Michael's eyes leaked away their infinite black and to his emerald eyes. The darkness seemed to finally lose its grip.

He flipped the ice cube to the side, and with inhuman speed, began untying Luke's restraints. 

In a matter of seconds, the Angel's wrists were free and his blind fold was no where to be found, but his tears on the other hand, had not disappeared. 

Michael carefully removed the ring off of the other's dîck, worry filling up his chest. When Luke was finally free of everything, he brought the smaller boy into his arms. 

His tattooed finger ran through the blonde's sweaty hair, trying his best to comfort him. Luke buried himself into Michael, allowing the demon hold him together. 

"I'm so so so sorry." Michael choked. He hated himself for this; knowing he put Luke in danger and there was a chance he couldn't have stopped himself. He could've hurt Luke so much.

"I-It's o-o-oka-y" Luke whimpered. He knew it wasn't completely Michael's fault. Luke understands what he is and how dangerous doing any of this was. But it still scared the hell out of him.

"No it's not. I shouldn't have hurt you like that I'm so sorry. I'm so fucking stupid. You mean everything to me, Angel. I'm a fucking monster." Michael bit down on his tongue hard as he examined the sickening red burns he had created on Luke's back. 

Luke shook his head and tilted the elder's face towards him. He was even surprised to see tears forming in the corners of the demon's eyes. "You're so much more than that Michael. You're everything to me." Luke hummed, placing a small kiss on his jaw. 

Michael smiled finally and held his angel tightly in his arms. Neither of them would regret tonight, or any of their future nights, because now darkness and light could be one.

**Author's Note:**

> there will be a part 2 with actually sexy sex so don't worry people! if there are even people reading this shit


End file.
